


套路 第九十九章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan





	套路 第九十九章

趁着叶惺还没开始反抗，顾连森连忙爬上床，跨坐在叶惺的身上，用屁股和双腿牢牢地压着叶惺的下半身，让他动弹不得。  
叶惺身上还穿着一套纯黑色的棉质居家服，漆黑深邃的双眼看着顾连森，透出一股危险的气息，却没有挣扎，任由顾连森掀起了他的上衣。  
叶惺的顺从让顾连森有点意外，他小心翼翼地低下头去亲吻叶惺的胸肌，把那块肌肉激得一抖一抖地，才叼起那些结实的肌肉，轻轻啃咬起来。每当顾连森的唇舌不小心碰到那两颗他鲜少有机会触碰的小点，叶惺的呼吸就会变得不太平稳。顾连森偷偷抬头观察叶惺的表情，然后试探地含住其中一颗小点。叶惺那双深沉的眼立即闭上了，脸颊泛起了淡淡的红。  
顾连森试着吸了几下，感觉到口中的那块柔韧的组织和下面的肌肉并没有多少反应，可叶惺的脸更红了，紧紧地抿着唇，头也偏到一旁，企图用吊在半空的手遮挡自己的脸。顾连森终于明白叶惺的反应不是爽的，是臊的。  
没皮没脸的叶惺竟然害羞了。  
顾连森激动不已了，又重重地咬了几下，那个可怜的地方不堪折磨，终于挺了起来，顾连森兴奋地说：“哥，你这里硬了！”  
叶惺虽然羞得耳根发红，但还是任顾连森在他身上为所欲为，只是对他的一切话语都闭目不答，一副拒绝交流的模样。然而，这丝毫没有浇灭顾连森的热情，反而让他兽性大发。  
顾连森在叶惺的胸腹部啃咬了半天，啃一会就停下来认真地观察一会，然后再俯下身重重地吸了几口，像是一个专心作画的画家，在叶惺白皙的身体上留下一片深深浅浅的红痕。顾连森欣赏了一会自己的杰作，终于满意了，挪了挪屁股，底下那根硌了他许久的东西立即翘了起来，把黑色的居家裤顶起了一个高耸的弧度。  
顾连森慢悠悠地挪到叶惺的膝盖上，解开叶惺居家裤的松紧带，低下头，伴着一点一点往下扯的动作，沿着那条清晰的人鱼线啃咬下去，直到被稀疏的毛发遮挡，才意犹未尽地离开。  
顾连森坐起身，擦了擦被唾液浸湿的下唇，却对上了叶惺不知何时睁开的眼。那渴望的眼神，让顾连森再也忍耐不住，粗暴地拽下了叶惺的居家裤，把那根神气十足地弹出来的大家伙深深吞进了口中。  
“嗯——”  
顾连森的眼眶发红，是被口中的巨物顶的，也是被叶惺动情的呻吟激的。顾连森将口中的硬得出水的性器吐出一大部分，浅浅地含着，极轻极快地舔过前端敏感的沟回，逼得叶惺呼吸粗重，忍不住想挺腰往他的嘴里捅。顾连森早有准备，牢牢地把叶惺按住。  
叶惺动弹不得，被迫承受着这些难熬的挑逗，只能无力地靠在床头。叶惺饱受情欲的折磨的样子，让顾连森兴奋极了，下身早已把球裤顶了起来，冰凉丝滑的质地激得敏感的前端出了不少水，把白色的球裤浸湿了一片，透出了顶端淡淡的粉色。  
顾连森动了动，让自己的勃起轻轻地蹭着叶惺光裸的大腿，缓解了下身的难耐之后，开始迅速地为叶惺深喉。  
叶惺闷哼了一声，口中的巨物也猛地一跳，更硬了几分。顾连森深含了一下，就迅速将它吐出，再次浅浅地挑逗着，然后在一个意想不到的时候深深地将它含入。  
在这种近乎残酷的刺激下，叶惺的呼吸登时乱了，终于开始挣扎。但顾连森坐在他的膝盖上，手牢牢地按着他的腰，嘴还含着他的命根，挣扎的动作只让他硬得要爆炸的下身不时碰到顾连森那两颗突出的小尖牙，刮得他头皮发麻，最后不敢动弹了。  
顾连森很满意，叶惺的呼吸被他的动作带动着，时重时轻，时急时缓。叶惺的身体被他他的掌控着，有好几次，他感觉到口中的硬物突突跳动，像是濒临爆发，他便停下动作，死死地按着叶惺，任由那根粗大的性器在口中绝望地颤抖，却因为缺少刺激无法射出。  
叶惺的身体颤抖着，双手依然吊在床头，上身的居家服早已垂了下去，衬得两条长腿更白了，赤红的性器湿漉漉地抵在黑色的衣摆上，留下了一片片暧昧的水痕。叶惺无助地半倚在床头。微微昂着头，额间渗出了不少汗水，几缕在挣扎时垂下的发丝湿漉漉地贴在了那光洁的额头上，双目紧闭，白皙的脸被无处发泄的情欲烧得通红，那两片柔软的唇微张着，急促地喘着气。  
光是看着叶惺这个脆弱的模样，顾连森就兴奋得想射。他不敢再蹭，也放过了叶惺那胀得青筋突起的性器，坐起身，摸到床头的润滑。  
冰冷的润滑浇在叶惺灼热的下腹部上，那些细长的睫毛抖了抖，眼睛却始终不肯睁开。顾连森也不着急，把润滑油在叶惺的下腹抹开，沾满润滑油的手不轻不重地捋着那粗硬的家伙，指尖不时飞快地划过那敏感的小孔，激得叶惺难耐地挺腰，就立即松开。叶惺被他逼得呼吸粗重，却顽固地不肯求饶。  
顾连森起了坏心思，缓缓地摸向叶惺的身后。  
几乎在他摸到那个紧闭的入口的同时，叶惺睁开了眼，泛着雾气的眼里终于出现了几分惊慌失措。  
“你……”  
“哥，我如果说我想上你，可以吗？”  
叶惺满是情欲的脸上有几分震惊，几分无助，还有几分迷茫。顾连森也不催促，坐起身，褪下了那条湿得一塌糊涂的球裤，握着自己硬得发疼的性器缓缓地安抚着。  
顾连森能感觉到叶惺的视线停留在他那尺寸不小的淡粉器官上，那地方顿时兴奋地吐出了一股黏液。  
然后他听见叶惺深深地吸了一口气，干涩地说：“可以。”

顾连森对他前两次说出那句话之后的惨痛经历依然记忆犹新，因此当叶惺答应的时候，他竟开始不知所措。  
他知道叶惺很少会拒绝他，他确实也肖想过叶惺被他按在身下狠狠操弄的样子，但他并没打算在叶惺生日的这天，在叶惺的情绪和反应都不太对的现在，用这种半强迫的方式占有叶惺。

但这不代表叶惺顺从地对他张开双腿的时候他能波澜不惊。  
叶惺就那样温柔而坚定地看着他，那两条白皙修长的大长腿缓缓打开，露出那个他从未见过的隐秘地方。  
那一刻，顾连森的脑海里轰隆作响，全身的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着想上了眼前这个人。  
顾连森不敢再看，他浑身都在发热，鼻子很热，热得好像有什么东西快要涌出来了。他的手紧紧地掐着自己性器的根部，叶惺的这个样子让他到达了心理上的高潮，下身胀得随时都会爆发，他只能沙哑，却热切地喊着叶惺的名字：“惺惺……”  
“来吧。”  
叶惺闭上眼，干哑的声音有点颤抖，却没有退缩。  
顾连森再也无法忍耐，腿一迈，跨到叶惺身上，扶起叶惺那根怒胀的性器，重重地一坐到底。  
“啊……！”  
“嗯——！”  
那粗硬的巨物毫不留情地捅开了他的甬道，尽管提前悄悄做过准备，顾连森还是觉得仿佛被劈成了两半，可是随之而来的那种巨大的满足感，彻底盖过了疼痛，让他兴奋不已。  
叶惺的双眼蓦地睁开，做出了今晚以来最剧烈地挣扎。他的双手十分用力地挣动着，可手铐很牢靠，床头的木质框架都被扯得晃了晃，手铐依然纹丝不动。  
顾连森俯身轻轻地按着叶惺，安抚地低头吻上了那厚实柔软的双唇，同时开始摆动腰肢，浅浅地吞吐着那根巨物。  
叶惺那漆黑深沉的眼眸里满是怜爱，让顾连森彻底陷进去了。  
“哥……你好硬……”  
“宝宝，疼吗？”  
“不疼。”  
顾连森像是要证明自己的话一样，把叶惺的性器全根吐出，然后深深地吞到底。火热湿润的肠道紧紧地绞住那同样火热的硬物，终于逼出了叶惺的一声呻吟。  
“嗯——”  
“哥，爽吗？”  
顾连森迷恋地看着叶惺耽于情欲的脸，开始迅速地起伏着。叶惺难耐地蹙着眉，忽然昂起了头，露出一片脆弱的脖颈，引诱顾连森低下头，一口咬上了他的脖子。  
“啊……！”  
叶惺浑身一颤，低吼出声。  
顾连森感觉到体内的巨物开始跳动，也闭上眼，松开了手上一直紧箍着的器官，憋成暗红色的性器立即喷出了一股又一股浓稠的白浊，把叶惺的黑色上衣弄得一塌糊涂。

这或许是两人做的时间最短的一次，却是顾连森觉得最爽的一次。心理上的满足，以及忍耐许久的高潮带来的灭顶快感，让他浑身发软，脱力地倒在叶惺身上。  
叶惺低下头，轻轻地亲吻他的发顶。  
“宝宝，放开我，让我抱抱你。”  
顾连森微微坐起身，努力地伸出手解开了叶惺的手铐，然后乏力地坐了回去，把滑出去一半的东西又吞了回去。  
叶惺抱着他靠在床头，低头亲吻他。见他被亲得眯起眼，一副满足而无防备的样子，叶惺便抱起他，翻了个身，把他压在床头，缓缓抽动渐渐恢复硬度的性器，在那不住收缩的内壁里轻轻挑逗着。  
“唔！哥——别动——”  
高潮过后的软肉极度受不了一丁点的刺激，顾连森难耐地扭了扭，懒懒地抗议。  
叶惺充耳不闻，还把他的双手折到了身后，低头舔他的锁骨。  
顾连森被弄得浑身都酥了，就在这时，他的背后响起了熟悉的“咔哒”声。  
“？？？”  
顾连森回过头，一副黑色的手铐将他的双手铐在了背后。 顾连森战战兢兢地转回来，对上叶惺那危险的眼神，他开始慌了。


End file.
